


To the Moon and Back

by SolWalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolWalker/pseuds/SolWalker
Summary: In which Loki and Peter are a wedded couple.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> A simple story between Loki, the god of mischief, and Peter, his sweet human husband.

The sun had risen an hour ago as the morning rays lit through their closed curtains with a cozy glow. The flutter of wings and the sweet chirps from neighborhood birds were also the indication of the outside world coming to life towards a new day.

A very routinely nature of Midgard which Loki, at the moment, gave very little of acknowledgement.

Wrapped by the confines of a shared comforter, he lay himself still with a smile etched to his serene features, an expression in contrast to his usual look of utter mischief and impassiveness.

His green eyes which once held nothing but the sheer pain, hatred, and emptiness of his entire being were now filled with such warmth, care, and love; and were deeply focused on the object of his affections lying beside him, sleeping with not much of a snore.

‘Peter.’ The name alone brought a sense of peace in his chest, a sentiment which he long thought to be impossible to feel.

The young man stirred, inclining his lithe form to rest against Loki’s front, sighing but did not open his bambi orbs that the god of mischief often found so adorable and alluring. Touched by the display of childlike innocence, Loki brought him closer to his chest, wrapping both of his arms around in a tight embrace.

With a peck on the forehead behind brown curls, he gently caressed the side of his lover’s face. “Peter. Love, It’s already the next day,” softly he said, “it’s time to wake up.”

Peter yawned and murmured, “Five more minutes, please.” Before lowly succumbing to the comfort of both the bed and Loki.

The god chuckled. “Alright, five it is.” At this, it gives him the opportunity to study more of the young man in silence.

This bliss of a life was hardly the future he envisioned as the past had never been so kind and forgiving to a scarred being such as himself. The entirety of his youth were merely the memories of disappointment and insignificance to a realm, kingdom, and family he did not belong. As such a path of pain and loneliness.

And yet, that exterior was inexplicably broken by this single slip of a human who had managed to worm his way to the god’s heart with nothing but kindness and understanding. A creature which Loki had found to be unique amongst humanity.

A soft yawn brought him from his thoughts.

“Good morning, darling.” Loki gently greeted, a tone reserved only for the brunet.

With a slight flutter, brown orbs revealed themselves to one smiling god of mischief. Blinking the haziness away, Peter’s lips turned upwards. “Good morning, my love.” 

And Loki just felt elevated.

A peaceful morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pairing I rarely see in the world of fandom but somehow i'm quite fond of them. And I had fun writing a story with the two as my focus.


End file.
